


Painting Sally

by fangirlTK421



Category: Now & Forever
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2949131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlTK421/pseuds/fangirlTK421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU expansion of the chapter in Ready or Not where Alli is painting Salencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Sally

**Author's Note:**

> This is, obviously, a fantasy AU of the interaction between Allison and Salencia during the painting session partway into Ready or Not’s 20th chapter.
> 
> Also, usual disclaimer stuff about these people being Ms Edgelciff's, not mine.

“I’m good, paint away,” Sally told her as Allison beamed, grabbing a handful of brushes, rollers, and then gathered a collection of small paint cans while Sally got undressed.

Allison couldn’t help staring.  Sally’s body was simply stunning.  Not as muscular as Sarah’s or Lauren’s, but smooth and soft and alluring. Reluctantly she began covering it up with paints.

The pair chatted about things while Allison worked:   School, their respective lovers, fantasies, fetishes, dogs, cats, and Star Wars.  At one point Allison commented, “You’ve such long, slender fingers – bet you’ve no trouble fingering yourself.  Mine … mine aren’t so perfect for masturbation; hard to reach in very far.”

Sally seemed only a little shocked at the statement, but shrugged as she stared at her own hand thoughtfully.  “Never thought about it.  Lauren really likes them … I never really went very far in, just enough to curl up to my g-spot. Yours not long enough for that?”

“Sort of, see?” Allison put the paint brush aside and sat in front of Sally, legs spread, and her skirt pulled up – she’d forgotten her panties again that morning and the cold winter breezes had, oddly, made her really horny. Sally’s naked body had gotten the small brunette pretty wet to begin with, the thought of playing with her pussy in front of the beautiful girl had her damned near dripping. She plunged two fingers into herself and moaned.

“Looks like you should reach fine,” Sally said dazedly as she stared, transfixed, at Allison’s hand and squirmed – crossing her legs and squeezing her thighs together – when Allison reached her other hand down to massage her clit.

“Really? Maybe I’m doing something wrong. Maybe … maybe you could show me?” She was all innocence and curiosity, but inside her heart raced, her mouth watered, and she was seeing her every erotic fantasy since meeting the exotic and extremely sexy other girl.

Wordless, Sally knelt beside the quirky little artist and reached down intending to replace Allison’s fingers with her own.  “Just slide on in, join me.  I’ve made an interesting mix of toys for myself – I’ve had a copy of my whole fist in there more than once … this _week_.”

Sally blinked at her in shock, but did as she was told.  Allison almost came as she filled even further and felt Sally’s fingers guide her own to a patch just behind her pubic bone, then begin caressing it with a mix of feather-light touches and eager pressure. Allison’s other hand left her clit and was quickly put in her mouth to muffle the scream as she climaxed, and the stifled scream faded to a moan as she sucked on the taste of her own juices.

“Like that,” Sally said distractedly, and raggedly as a small orgasm shook her – she’d slid a few fingers into her own leaking pussy while she’d fingered Alison to such a shattering first cum.

“Let me see if I understood correctly,” Allison purred as she took her fingers out of her mouth, moved Sally’s hand out of her way and replaced it with her own.

Sally’s breath caught in her chest.  “Oh, that’s … mmm … that’s nice,” she whimpered.

Allison’s fingers picked up their pace and Sally’s eyes ignited with lust, and hunger as she pulled the hand Allison still had toying with her own cunt out of the dripping hole and into her eager mouth.  As soon as she tasted the cum on Allison’s fingers she came herself, much harder this time.

The two girls looked at one another, breathing heavily, lust still smouldering behind their eyes.  Without a word, Allison yanked off her t-shirt while Sally fumbled with the zipper of the skirt. Soon Allison was naked and Sally wasted no time locking her lips to hers before kissing her way to the smaller girl’s sweet little breasts, but she couldn’t concentrate on them, too eager for another taste of Allison’s far sweeter pussy.

Allison stopped her, pushing her back onto the floor.  “I’ve a better idea,” she said straddling Sally’s face before leaning forward to taste the pretty Italian cunt before her.

They sixty-nined for half an hour, one screaming orgasm after another muffled by a mouthful of the other girl’s own cumming snatch before they collapsed on top of each other and Sally rolled Allison off of her, gently, so they could lay side-by-side kissing passionately and tasting their mingled juices.

As Sally’s hands began to caress Allison’s skin and Allison to follow with her own fingertip exploration, Allison woke with a start. Carlisle or Susan had landed painfully on her foot to curl up at the end of her bed while a snowstorm raged outside in Granny’s farmyard.

Despite the pain in her foot, Allison was still as turned on as she’d ever been.  She reached into her bedside table’s top drawer and pulled out one of her secretive forays into glasswork – a little number shaped just for herself that (after soaking part of it with her free-flowing juices) could slide into her ass, as another bit eased into her eager cut, and the third bit rested on her clit. She rubbed her breasts with her hands as she rocked on her toy through a few lovely cums and equally lovely fantasies before collapsing back into exhausted sleep with the curious toy still buried deep in both of her holes.

**Author's Note:**

> What? Of course it’d be a dream. What kind of jerk would I be if I broke up such a sweet happily ever after scenario with a lustful fuckfest?! Give me *some* credit.


End file.
